OHSHC: NekozawaxReader, Care to join?
by FileDescriptor
Summary: Another fanfic. Continuing.
1. Chapter 1

I've been at this big Ouran Highschool for a whole six months now. I transferred from one wayyyyy up in northern Russia to study here in Japan for a while before probably being sent to some other random school in Africa or something. Whatever my sponsor wants to do with me. I'm struggling in math, but that's about it. Straight A's in pretty much everything else. Oh, besides extracurricular activities. Like sports. No sports, thank you. Due to this, I'm as strong as a very young, weak, malnourished horse. With some like, recurrent disease or something. I'm always sick. All the time. It doesn't matter what the sickness is, whether it's the flu or migraines or dizziness or colds or fevers... I'm just always sick. Start worrying about me when I'm not sick, because that's when something is really wrong.

I only have one extracurricular activity, which is music. I play the flute, the guitar, the violin, the piano, the harp, the saxophone, and the clarinet. I am the go-to for background music at all the school dances and performances and whatever. I can create CD's with the music on it as well, so that it's all me without needing more than one person. I do a whole ton of stuff around the school.

And does anyone notice my existence? No.

Every time someone passes me in the hall, I hear them whispering, "Hey is that a new kid we have? I wonder when it got in..." First of all. SIX MONTHS. Second. The music at every school dance you attend? Me. Third. I'm in a ton of classes. There are plenty of obvious opportunities for many many classmates to have seen me. Fourth, I'm not an "it". EVERY TIME, guys! Every single time, I'm referred to as an "it"!

The only student who knows me is Kyoyasan, and that's only because he has me arrange all the music for their host club thingies. He never even talks to me besides that, which is ok with me as long as I get my money for the music. But it's depressing... All the teachers take care of the dances, so none of the students ever interact with me. It gets kind of lonely, especially since I left my best friend in Russia. My sponsor doesn't seem to include emotions in his calculations.

I sighed and shoved my backpack higher up on my shoulders. School had just ended and all the students had either left or were waiting for their rides down in the courtyard. But I always stayed after school to practice my instruments in the music room. Hours and hours I work in there each day, because first my sponsor wants it. And then I want it, because it looks great on a transcript. Also it's really fun. I enjoy it, when I break it down into segments instead of just one whole seven hour practice.

The piano is beautiful here. And my other instruments I own, which make them a little less special in this situation. Always greener on the other side, yeah? I chuckled to myself and sat on the piano bench, throwing my bag to the side of the long, empty, silent room. The best part about playing was knowing that what I'm doing puts something into the world. Especially when it's so quiet before I start. The air is being filled with something that _I'm_ creating.

Sunlight streamed through the window. I kind of wish it would go away. It's much too bright. It always is... I squinted and pushed my glasses up my nose, staring down at the piano. Stupid sun. As my fingertips grazed the ivory, a clanking sound erupted from behind me. I jumped and whirled around. Who the heck is here? I'm always alone! Why is there someone here?

At the other side of the room was a slightly cracked door, inside which all I could see was darkness and then a spotlight beaming out at me. Oh wait... I think that's a face. The palest face I've ever seen... Is he wearing a cloak...?

"I apologize for disturbing you," a raspy voice erupted from the grinning man. "But I came to hear you play again, and I seemed to have dropped my book."

I felt the heat crawl across my face. What's he mean "again"? This guy had been watching me every day while I practiced? What kind of creep is this? I stood and pushed the key cover down nervously, mostly because my practicing doesn't always sound the best. "Well you could've let me know sometime before this... I mean I would've practiced better and stuff..." I fiddled with my jacket and stared at the marble floor. What the heck man... A warning would have been really nice...

I heard him chuckle deeply. Almost evilly. Oh my gosh, that one noise is sending so many chills down my back. "I didn't want you to change your habits for me being here. I am Nekozawa, the president of the Black Magic Club. I was wondering if you would possibly be interested in joining?"

What a change of subject. I didn't make any move to close the twenty five foot space between us and he didn't either. As a result of a combination of him being on the other side of the room, only a crack exposing him, and my sucky eyesight, he looked like a fuzzy white dot on a black line on the door. I squinted at him, making out... black hair I think. And super white teeth that glowed at me when he smiled. But I couldn't see his eyes at all. "Um... Well what is it?" I asked uncertainly. True, I definitely did need another activity. My sponsor kept telling me to join a club, and the teachers were giving me heck about not doing anything but music. But I do a TON of the music already!

He giggled deviously and motioned with one finger for me to come closer. I inched to him slowly as he explained to me, "The club members practice and study black magic, its history, how it was used and began, and how it has evolved now. There is currently only one member- myself-" I had halved the length between us and stopped there- "but with an assistant it would be much more exciting!"

Now his head isn't a blob anymore. It's defined and un-blurry. Still no eyes. Or body. It blends with the background behind the door. "Well it sounds very interesting. I think I'd like joining." Black magic... That's a really cool subject to get into. Maybe not to go too deep, and end up selling my soul or something... but to familiarize myself with it. And it'd satisfy the teachers and my sponsor. Might as well pick an activity that I enjoy. "When can I do so?"

He did that finger motion again. If my eyes were seeing right, it was a very long, blocky, but thin finger. Almost like, wiggling or something. I crept closer again, until I was standing only a foot away. A whole lot less nervous at least. This is starting to sound pretty fun! "I'm glad to see you're interested," he said with that deep voice of his, the smile never leaving his face. "We can start right now if you'd like."

I motioned back to the piano and my instruments. "Well, I'm practicing right no- AAAAAHHHHH!"

Suddenly I'm pulled into that pitch black room, all light disappearing. "This will be quick," he chuckled in my ear.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood in the candlelight illuminating the dark dark dark DARK room, only slightly piercing the thick black carpet of nothingness that engulfed my surroundings. Outside in the other room, it had been pink and bright and filled with that awfully strong sunlight. In here, the floors were a dull grey, and the walls black. There were windows, but they were covered with dark black curtains that prevented any light from getting in. Everything was just... dark. And the room was so cool, the air being protected from the heat of the sun. It felt pretty good.

I had decided to join the club, even though he didn't tell me the rules and times and stuff. This was just the club for me. I could feel it. Thinking about the magic that maybe I would be able to do, the interesting history it has, how unknown and undiscovered it is... It's just like a science! So even after his rude kidnapping me into darkness, unnatural manner of introductions and whatnot... But past that it sounds pretty good. I hope.

The small, high table came up to about my stomach, with the single candle and the black book. It was open to somewhere in the back, the pages faded and torn. Nekozawa said he was going to get the materials for my rite of initiation. My instruments were still in the next room.

The sound of a door closing somewhere told me that he had returned. And then that bone chilling, deep chuckle again. I shifted nervously back and forth, unable to see the student. But he soon entered the light's circle, and I finally got a good look at him. His black hair hung low over his pale, pale, cloud-white face, but I could make out his eyes. They were bright blue, glittering happily. The grin spread wide across his face under that hood as he came closer, holding a black bundle in his hands. "This is for the new member," he said with that deep voice of his. I shivered as he approached, and suddenly the candle light disappeared.

"What the-" But it lit up once again. Nekozawa had shoved the black cloak over my head, and was now smiling that evil smile at me. I could just barely make out the light blue eyes as they stared into my own.

"This is your cloak," he said, still grinning. "You will wear it as often as possible. When you wear it, you represent everything magic represents. You represent this club. Now that you have taken an interest in magic and acknowledge its existence, you are obliged to realize that in all that you do." He went on to explain the club activities, listing things like magic potions and spells, as well as magical items and spirits. All I could think was that this was probably the best club to join. Ever.

And then he stopped talking. The silence lowered like a heavy cloud on the room. I stood there uncomfortably, not exactly sure what I was supposed to do... But he muttered something in some super old Japanese that I could definitely NOT understand... Is that a whole other language? Nothing like I'd heard before.

He stopped again, waiting for a moment before reaching behind my shoulders to grab my hood. I blushed at the closeness and tried not to breath. His smile had left, leaving him with a solemn frown. I think. It was hard to tell because of his hair and hood. He pulled the hood over my head slowly, muttering something under his breath the whole time. When he finished, he kissed my lips softly and backed away-

Wait, WHAT?

I blushed furiously, but his grin was back now. "What was that for?" I asked, reaching up to touch my lips. They were still cold from his own. There wasn't any warmth in it... yet it felt kind of... nice. It felt _meant_. It felt meaningful.

He only smiled at me. "Part of the initiation," he rasped out, walking to the other side of the table to close the book. "I apologize for scaring you."

I hoped the hood hid my face as much as it hid his, because the blush was taking over. "No... no that's ok," I stuttered. Whatever. It's fine. Just initiation.

There was silence for a minute that stretched like hours. I breathed hard, trying not to think about it...

"I'm going to like having another member," he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the end of school. I had to practice the instruments later, after my hour with Nekozawa. By the time I left the school it would be so late... But it's worth it for this awesome new club.

Today he was going to demonstrate a magic spell that would turn a mouse into a rabbit. Well, that's what he said anyway, but I totally don't believe him. There is no way that he can transform one life form into a completely different life form. There just isn't any way.

I watched him skeptically as he ground up some herbs in a small black bowl, muttering that ancient language again while staring down into the book that lay before the little brown mouse. Poor thing, I thought to myself. His time is going to be horribly wasted...

"The preparations have been made," Nekozawa rasped out, smiling that evil grin. He stepped over to my side of the table, cloak flowing, and stood very close. A bit too close. I blushed and stepped away slightly, but he directed his grin at me. "You'll have to hold on to me," he whispered. "This way you don't accidentally get changed into the rabbit instead of mousy here."

I lowered my head under the black hood of my cloak and lightly grabbed his sleeve. He giggled evilly and turned to the rodent. More muttering, and tossing that mushed up herb stuff on the mouse. It picked up the bits and pieces, swallowing them whole. My heart completely melted at the sight. How ADORABLE. I want that mouse. Maybe when he's done fooling around with it I can keep it. Nekozawa's chants were being ignored by me as I fawned over the rodent in my head. I think his name should be Timothy. Or Travis. Something wit a T. If it's a girl, it should be Tina-

Why is the table getting bigger? I thought the mouse was supposed to change, if anything at all.

...Why is my cloak so big?

Suddenly I was no longer holding onto Nekozawa, having lost my grip on the cloak's sleeve. My clothes were growing so large, and I couldn't see anything. The fabric's going to suffocate me! What the heck is going on? I screamed, "NEKOZAWAAAAA!"

Or rather, I tried to scream. What came out was something like "YIKATCHAAAAAA!"

The cloaks were removed, revealing the light of the single candle lit in the room on that table. The light was too bright, enormous and stunningly so. The mouse was still a mouse, just as it had been before. But it was a whole lot larger than it had been before. Nekozawa's face came into view, that grin gone, replaced by a shocked, open-mouthed face.

HUGE.

"Y-you're a bunny," he whispered. His breath rustled over my... fur... and I shivered. He lay on the floor before me and poked my nose gently. "You are a bunny rabbit. I turned you into a bunny rabbit."

"YIKUPATSUNIKALAKANETCHUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I squealed loudly. I won't translate... How the heck is this real? I'm a rabbit! I've changed from a human being to a rabbit. Where did my body go? How did I get this one? If my original body shrank, where did all the extra skin and organs go? Where did the fur come from, that isn't my hair colour? What the-

Nekozawa suddenly smiled warmly at me, a small blush creeping across the pale face of his under his black bangs. "You're so adorable, little bunny rabbit," he cooed at me, pushing me closer to him. I banged his nose with my foot, but my banging powers have decreased greatly with my body size... He giggled at my attempts and lifted me up into his hands. "It's ok, little rabbit," he whispered soothingly. "I'm just going to keep you warm and protect you... You're metabolism won't cooperate with the cool environment I have set up in this room. And I don't want a cat to find you. Although I love cats, I don't want you to be eaten up little one. Losing my new member that fast would be terrible."

So he carried me into the darkness of one of the corners, where it was pitch black and even my new bunny eyes could see nothing. But the creak of springs and shuffling of blankets told me we were on a thin single bed. He had curled me up close to his cheek and wrapped me in the fabric of his hood.

That cheek was so cold, yet so comforting at the same time. I snuggled into it willingly. Is my bunny-ness taking over? Am I being this docile because the bunny form is controlling my soul? Will I _adapt_ to being a bunny?

"Don't worry, little one," he cooed at me again, rubbing my fur with his cheek. "It will wear off in an hour or so. The spell I used was temporary, maximum two hours."

I sighed, emitting a small squeak. Two whole HOURS of this? Being a bunny?

But when Nekozawa rubbed between my ears soothingly and protected me with is other hand, I snuggled in deeper. Maybe these two hours won't be that bad...


	4. Chapter 4

...

"Nekozawa?"

...

"Nekozawa, please don't scare me again..."

...

I creeped into the room slowly, glancing in every direction for the club president. The darkness was so thick as always, with only that one candle on that single table at the very center of the room. Shuffling over to it, I stood as close as possible without catching fire. Where is he? Has he not arrived yet? Maybe he's just stuck with the Host Club he keeps complaining about-

"Hello."

"GAHHHHHH!" I screamed and jumped, falling over on my back. He was sitting right next to me, knees up under his chin. "I think I told you ijust now/i and a whole bunch of other times that I definitely DO NOT like being scared like that!" I whimpered, scooting away from him. Why does he have to DO that?

His evil smirk widened on that ghost-white face of his. "Well I enjoy scaring people, and no one else is as easy to scare as you are," he rasped out in that deep voice. "Expect it to continue for a while."

I untangled my cloak from around my legs and stood, heat crawling across my face. Man, I wish I weren't such a scaredy cat... "Yeah, that's me, the one you pick on when you've got nothing else to do." First he turns me into a rabbit, then he scares me half to death at least twenty times a day. I wonder what's next. "Just go easy on me, ok?"

He only giggled and shuffled away. "Today we are going to recite basic incantations," he said, completely ignoring my request. I rolled my eyes and followed him into the darkness, knowing that a long table with magical/scientific tools were laying upon it. "First you shall just read them in your head, and understand what it means," he continued, opening a thick book to what seemed like a random page. "Then you will recite one out loud. Be careful how you pronounce the words, because the pronunciation plays a major part in the spell itself. Read in your head."

I did as told and read some of the ancient inscriptions from the book and their translations in English. "Does it matter in what language you say it?" I asked. Because there's no way I'm learning to read that stuff...

"Yes, it does," he rasped. "One can recite these in their native language, but the spells are stronger in their original language of creation."

I nodded and fingered through the pages, skimming over disappearing spells, sticking spells, cleaning spells, and their antidotes. After experiencing the rabbit spell, magic didn't seem so incredibly impossible anymore. "Read one out loud," he said, looking over my shoulder. I could feel his breath on my cheek.

Choosing one at random, I recited the spell, trying to get the pronunciations right. "Caeci vident virum ad profectum venire; cum sit homo, perdet eam," I stated, struggling with the words. Really reading it and trying to understand it, I realized it was indeed Latin.

Suddenly the world was gone. Everything went black. I could no longer see the book, nor the table, nor the light from the candle behind us. Or Nekozawa. "Hey!" I exclaimed, fumbling with the book. "What the heck just happened? Why can't I see anything?"

Nekozawa sighed under his breath, and I felt him take the book from me and hold my arm. "You read the spell to make you blind," he stated, his voice clear from my left side. "If you had pointed which one you were going to read, I would have warned you against doing so, but you didn't and here we are. You're blind."

I gripped his arm tightly, shocked. "Why the heck would someone make a spell to make themselves blind?!" I shouted. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of!"

His chuckle sent shivers through my body, and I felt him tugging me in some direction. "You are supposed to prepare for it, and part of the preparation is choosing the victim," he whispered into my ear. How close is he?! "When you do not choose a victim, it automatically becomes the person performing the ritual and speaking the incantations."

I followed him unsteadily through this oblivion, still holding his arm. I hate not being able to see... "Well this is your fault because you didn't warn me about any of this... Not a single thing!" I complained, mostly just to let off some steam. "Can you undo it?"

He giggled some more and pushed me down. I felt a seat under me, and almost missed it completely. "Yes, I believe that is possible," he whispered to me. He's still so close. I pulled my head back and put a hand up in front of my face, desperately trying to feel him. It collided with his chin, and he let out a small groan. "Please keep your hands to yourself," he said, his voice farther away now.

"Well you keep your face to yourself," I muttered, rubbing my arm. I hate this. Not being able to see totally sucks. "Pleasepleaseplease hurry, Nekozawa. I can't stand it..." It was so much darker than it is in the magic room, so scary. "I can't stand it, please make it stop!" My mind flew into a panic. It scared me so much. What if the colours don't seem the same when I get my sight back? What if my sight is worse than before? I could feel tears coming to my eyes, but I didn't even try to hide them. Squeezing my eyes shut did nothing to the impenetrable night. What if it doesn't work at all and I'm stuck in eternal darkness?

I heard him shuffling around, the robe sweeping against the floor and his mutterings erupting from all over the room. I wiped my eyes and shivered, sitting still and staring down into what I assumed was my lap. I heard him before me and he placed his hands on my shoulders firmly.

"Amissis redde," he whispered, and suddenly my vision was filled with the bright blue of Nekozawa's eyes. They were so clear, so deep, so... blue. And his face was the colour of paper, his hair black but not comparable to the darkness that had taken over my mind. I felt a tear run down my cheek and I couldn't resist leaning in to hug him, kneeling in front of me.

"Thank you so much," I sobbed out, unable to hold back the tears. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, thank you for getting me out-"

"It's fine," he whispered into my hair. I felt him wrap his arms comfortingly around my back, rubbing up and down in soothing motions. "I realized you disliked it so much. Just let me know next time what spell you plan to do when you don't know what it means."

I nodded into his shoulder, wiping my eyes and struggling to level my breathing. "I promise I will," I said in a crooked voice. Pulling back from him shyly I hung my head down and rubbed my eyes some more. I don't ever want to do that again. That was a horrible experience. "I'm sorry," I whispered. My cloak is such a beautiful colour. His shoes are such a beautiful colour. Everything is made much better now.

But he placed his hands on my shoulders again, and I felt his lips on my forehead. I blushed and continued staring at the floor when he hugged me once more. "I will be more watchful of you from now on," he stated, rubbing my back. "I'll take care of you."


End file.
